Reasons Why
by Ava Cabot
Summary: Hawkgirl wondered if she'd ever get Green Lantern.


Miyumi  
  
Reasons Why  
  
A Justice League fic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
She ran her hand over the electric mace, millions of thoughts running through her head. The closeness Katma and John had-she knew it was something she could never have.  
  
She watched Flash race around, finding anything he could for that foreign Green Lantern to eat. If she were in a better mood, perhaps she would have laughed at the situation.  
  
But instead she was moody, thinking about a man she couldn't have, but wanted. She had seen Katma with him, trying to refocus his powers. Hawkgirl wished she could help him like that. But instead, here she was, watching Flash run around and doing nothing. They were all biding their time for the attack on that supposed seer.  
  
Sometimes she wondered why to bother.  
  
She glanced up at the sky. She was millions of miles away from her home planet, and even further away from any Thanagarian.  
  
No matter how hard she tried to blend in, no matter how kind the Justice League was to her, she was still ultimately alone.  
  
Sometimes she asked herself whom John would pick. Her or Katma, who would it, be? If that crazy seer captured them, and John was forced to save just one of the women, which one would it be?  
  
It was these thoughts that drove her crazy. She never thought she would come to love, nevertheless like an Earth person. She closed her eyes, swinging her mace carelessly from side to side. What was it about this Green Lantern that made her heart race, her palms sweat, and her words no longer threatening, but nervous instead. Something about John made her want to fly for joy.  
  
"You could really put someone's eye out like that," Katma said coldly.  
  
Hawkgirl stopped, and opened her eyes. Katma's green eyes narrowed into a glare at her. "You should be more careful, Thanagarian." She turned to walk away, back to John, who, as Hawkgirl could hear, was shouting obscenities towards his lack of projected shapes.  
  
She would have laughed, but couldn't find the heart to.  
  
Putting her mace down, she drew her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly with one arm. The fabric of her pants was comfortable to touch. She gently felt the impenetrable metal of her helmet with her other hand. She remembered John once asking her if she ever took the mask off. She has edgily replied no.  
  
But her voice had squeaked.  
  
Beside her, J'onn materialized, her face passive and showing no emotion. He turned his eyes towards her, his face now softening in her presence.  
  
"I know how you feel about Green Lantern," he said, his voice deep and rich. "It was the same way I was around My'ri'ah."  
  
Hawkgirl snorted dismissively. "I don't feel anything towards John. You're just imagining things."  
  
He touched her arm. "It's okay if you do. There isn't a law that says Thanagarian detectives can't fall in love."  
  
"There isn't, and I'm not in love."  
  
J'onn looked over towards Katma and John, who stood arguing. John was making little progress, with Katma angrily motioning to his half-formed figures. The Martian Manhunter could hear every word, and shook his head.  
  
"You aren't concentrating," Katma said, pushing his arm down in frustration.  
  
"Want to make something of that?" he replied angrily. Katma glared at him.  
  
"Go take a break." She started walking away. "Maybe then you can actually accomplish something with a cleared mind."  
  
John stormed away, heading over towards where Hawkgirl and J'onn sat. J'onn watched as she fidgeted out of her child-like pose, pushing her legs back down and grabbing her mace, pretending to inspect it. He almost smiled-she was behaving like a typical human in love.  
  
"Katma is tough on you, isn't she?" asked Hawkgirl, her voice almost rising to a squeak. J'onn sensed the nervousness in her voice.  
  
John stood next to her. "Yeah, and she claims it'll help me someday."  
  
Hawkgirl showed him her mace. "This will help me someday. Is all that training really worth it?"  
  
John looked at her. She glanced back when she realized he was looking at her. She swallowed, and stood up.  
  
"You need to be strong, and tell her stop yelling at you," she said, her fist near his face.  
  
"She says her words are out of care."  
  
Inside her head, Hawkgirl wanted to scream. "And my words are out of care too."  
  
John looked at her. "Really?" He seemed somewhat amused.  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders. "You just haven't seen how much I care, yet."  
  
"John." Katma was back, her face full of determination. "Are you done with your break?" She looked at Hawkgirl. "Was I interrupting something?"  
  
John took Hawkgirl's hands in his, putting by his side. "I don't know. Was she, Shayera?"  
  
Hawkgirl smiled. "I guess not."  
  
Inside, she wanted to jump, scream, do anything that would represent that surge of happiness she felt when he said her name. He'd never called her Shayera before, and it made her happier than ever.  
  
"I heard you were a detective on Thanagar," said Katma. "Impressive. Did you train any officers?"  
  
Hawkgirl shifted her stance. "No. That was a job for babysitters, not for detectives."  
  
Katma frowned. "How pleasant."  
  
Hawkgirl smirked. "I was out on the streets, so I rarely worked with officers, who sat behind a desk all day."  
  
John didn't sense the tension between the two women, but the Martian Manhunter did. He rose and walked over to them, pulling Hawkgirl to his side. "Hawkgirl, I need some help."  
  
Katma and Hawkgirl glanced at him. "Fine," she said, turning around. "Have fun training, Katma."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: a short piece, supposedly to wake up my writer's muse, who has left me caught in the middle of writing Perfect for the Mina/Jekyll series. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern are my favorite Justice League characters, and I've always wanted to write a fanfic starring them. Here's my first work- hope you all liked it. Please review! 


End file.
